DEMONS
by twinzielove
Summary: We all know there are seven deadly sins, but what about the seven people who live with them? Here is the story of a girl that out of the seven sins: Pride, Covetousness, Lust, Anger, Gluttony, Envy and Sloth lives with the most powerful one of them all: Lust, because, after all, there is Lust for everything because Lust is in everyone. With this I start my story. R&R! please!
1. Chapter 1

DEMONS

We all know there are seven deadly sins, but what about the seven people who live with them? Here is the story of a girl that out of the seven sins: Pride, Covetousness, Lust, Anger, Gluttony, Envy and Sloth lives with the most powerful one of them all: Lust, because, after all, there is Lust for everything because Lust is in everyone. There is Lust for love, Lust for money, Lust for fame, Lust for beauty, Lust for the suffering of others, Lust for death and of course Lust for sex. With this I start my story.

CHAPTER 1: THE BOY

I open my eyes slightly and yawn. While rubbing my eyes I move my hand around looking for my clock to see the time. But when I can't find it. I turn around and open my eyes completely and when I don't see my bedside table but instead a wall, I panic and frantically sit up. I try to remember where I was or what I was doing before this. After nothing comes to mind about where or what before I was in this place. I close my eyes and ruffle my hair trying to calm down. I hold my hands up and open my eyes, instantly they widen. My hands were painted red, soaked in blood. I check my head to see if I've been injured, but fortunately I have no injuries whatsoever. Unfortunately though, it means that that blood is someone else's. So I look up but see nothing, I see left and right but again nothing. But when I look down I see blood lots of it.

-What is this?!-

I yell and hold my hand to my mouth, so I don't vomit. I stand up trying to not smell the stench. And close my eyes, I inhale and exhale as calmly as I can (which is not calm at all) and hear footsteps, close to me. When I open my eyes I see a person about my age in front of me really close. I stumble back and fall down.

-Who are you?-

I ask the boy. But he just circles around me looking at me and when I stare at him, he stares back with his gold yellow eye, which for a moment flashed purple.

He crouches down to my height and putting a hand on his chin, he smiles

-What?-

He asks and I say nothing in reply.

-Can you not talk? Are you mute?-

-I can talk perfectly fine, I was just are you?-

-Shocked why?-

He evaded my question, nonetheless, I hold up my shaking hands for him to see and point around.

-There's blood everywhere-

-So? It's just blood, doesn't do anything, but-

He takes my hand and licks one of my fingers. His eye turning purple.

-It does taste good-

Horrorized I yank my hand away.

-Don't worry I won't hurt you-

-I don't believe you-

He starts walking closer to me and I say

-Don't get any closer-

I stand up and walk backwards a bit. Then I study him, he had golden blonde hair, his eye was now purple but was originally gold, he was pale and skinny, was a bit taller than me and was wearing a white button-up shirt with black pants and brown shoes. He also had an accent, british I supposed. The weirdest thing about him was that he had bandages covering his right eye and some on his hands. Curious I asked him

-Why do you have those bandages?-

He seemed to panic and touched his bandages.

-I-it's a secret!-

He said and turned his head away.

 _-'That was weird'-_ I say to myself. I walk around trying to find a window or something but find nothing at all. When I'm touching a wall trying to hear if it's hollow or has a crack.

-What are you doing?-

I sigh and turn towards. Then I plop down on the floor.

-Nothing-

I close my eyes and pout. But when I open them, the boy's not anywhere.

-You have a good scent. It was weird I just noticed-

I turn around quickly, and as expected the boy was there with his purple eye gleaming at me. There was something in his gaze, something that wasn't there before, it was weird this boy that seemed so innocent before now seemed evil, cruel even in some way. I backed away, not once taking my gaze away from him. But when my back hit the wall. Instinctively, I looked back and when I looked in front of me, the boy wasn't there anymore. I felt a hand on my shoulder and gasped.

-You really smell good now, you must be scared, poor you-

He was behind me, and I frozen from shock, could not move. He moved my hair aside and I felt his hot breath on my neck. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, because somehow I knew what was going to happen next.

-Stop scaring her Oliver-

I heard a voice, a different one, it wasn't the boy's, Oliver's voice, this one was more... mature, while Oliver's was innocent, and happy in some way, well until he turned dark. I heard some footsteps and opened my eyes. I only saw someone's feet until the person crouched down to my height. Just noticing, I no longer felt Oliver behind me.

-You must be Rin, I'm sorry for being late and for leaving you with this guy.-

He extended his hand for me to take It was weird the way he was so formal, but then, what wasn't weird in all this?

-How do you know my name?-

I asked taking his hand and standing up. It was warm, soothing in a way and I held onto it for a while, until I pulled my hand away.I saw Oliver come out from behind the person. He was back to normal it appeared. He no longer had the purple eye or the weird gaze. Smiling cheerfully, he said

-Rin Kagamine, 14. Goes to Northville High. Lives on Valley Street, House #31. Likes to draw and listen to music as well record it and write songs.-

Oliver said so casually and calm it scared me.

-How do you know this?!-

-I've been watching you, his orders.-

He pointed to the other boy, the one in front.

-Len, pleased to meet you-

I said nothing, after all, he already knew who I was. Instead I studied him like I studied Oliver. This boy, Len, had dark blonde hair like me, and cerulean blue eyes, like me. In fact he even looked my age and was only about 4cm taller than me, meaning that while I was 152cm he was 156cm.

 _-'Just like twins'-_

I thought.

-How old are you? Both of you-

-I'm 14, like you and Oliver here's 13-

-Where is this?-

-Nowhere, it's my field.-

I didn't understand the last thing he said.

 _-'His field? What did that mean?-_

-You look confused, let me explain. All seven of us own the power to create our field, we can do whatever we like in our respective fields, no matter if our actions obey or disobey the D-Rules.-

-That only makes things more confusing, what seven of you? And what are D-Rules?-

When I asked, he looked confused. And then turned a bit angry? No not angry, rather annoyed I should say.

-Oliver didn't explain to you?-

-Explain? He didn't even say his name when I asked-

He turned around and towards Oliver.

-Oliver? -

Oliver flushed and turned his head to the side, scratching his head nervously

-I guess I forgot, sorry.-

Len sighed and turned around to face me again.

-I guess I'll have to explain from the start. Listen carefully-

With this he started.

-You know of the seven deadly sins, right?-

I nodded.

-Good, There are seven capital devils one for each sin, Pride, Covetoussnes, Lust, Anger, Gluttony, Envy and Sloth. I am Lust, the most powerful one. We all live searching for someone, our twin or other half. It is said that when we all find our halfs we must start a war. As I said before, we all have a field. Fighting in our respective field makes us stronger somehow. This is because our field reflects our heart and soul. Also because in the field, everything and anything is allowed, even if our actions disobey the D-Rules. Now let me explain what the D-Rules are. First of all D-Rules stands for Devil Rules there are seven. 1- We may not harm in any physical way whatsoever our twin.

2-We may not feed on a human more than the necessary amount.

3-We may not take any property of another devil, unless won in a battle.

4-We may not be in the human world seen by others with our companion.

5-We may not be away from our twin without their knowledge of it.

6- We may not abuse of our powers or use them innecesarily.

7-We may not kill a human unless he or she are a treat to us.

We must follow these rules 24/7. If we are to disobey these rules outside our fields, we are to be punished by our companion. My companion is Oliver, he also has to follow some of these rules. Does that help you understand a little-

I sigh

-That does expain a little, thank you-

-And you believe me?-

He asked

-A bit, I'm not completely convinced, but I do believe you quite a bit after all I have a question, how do I know you're really a Lust devil?-

-First, when this guy attacked you-

he said pointing to Oliver

-His eyes turned purple, right?-

-Correct-

-That is because he is my companion, each sin has a color, Pride is yellow, Covetousness is blue, Lust is purple, Anger is green, Gluttony is red, Envy is pink and Sloth is light blue. And also there are times our respective sin show up and take over meaning that I will probaby try to sleep with you and have sex with you at some point. This happens to every sin, Pride feels and tries to be superior. Covetousness wants everything, especially money, Anger gets really moody, Gluttony tries to eat everything, Envy gets jealous of everything and Sloth gets lazy and usually companions are in charge of making sure this does not happen, but we are stronger than them, so this is usually not the case. However, you will be granted a weapon that is only effective against me, since I will live with you.-

-Wait, what?-

-Yes, as you heard, from this day on I will live with you Miss Rin.-

-What if I object?-

-You can't, you already have the mark, the mark is something only we devils can see it tells us who is our twin. You have a purple rose, therefore you are my twin.-

-What about my parents? I'm sure they'll ask why two boys will live in their house.-

-Do not worry, Oliver is only visible when he or I want him to. And about your parents I can put them under my control, or just not be visible to them.-

-If it has to be that way, I'd prefer you be invisible to them, 'putting them under your control' kinda feels like they'll be zombies.-

-Ok,fine by me. Shall we go?-

He extended his hand. And I took it smiling, because he was being so nice to me in a way no one had done before. I glanced at Len and behind him I saw Oliver smiling too.

-Close your eyes-

I heard Len say.

-Why?-

-Just do it...please-

So I did, I closed my eyes and I felt him push my bangs behind my ears and cup my cheeks. Then I felt him kiss my forehead, his lips were hot, but soothing. I blushed, he stayed that way for a while. Then I felt him stand back and I opened my eyes.

-What was that?-

-I just put a spell on you, it's to protect you if you're ever in danger. Since the other devils must know i've found my twin-

-I see-

Next, he did a kind of algorithm in the air and then I was back to normal in my room.

* * *

 **Hi, I know it's been a long time. If you haven't read the alert for Akairo Neko, I suggest you do. I hope you like this story, you will have to be patient for the chapters, because I moved to another house and I have no internet. I posted this thanks to the internet of a public library. Fear not! I will keep writing the chapters for DEMONS in fact I'm already finishing chapter 2. As well I will keep writing chapters for Akairo Neko. If you have not yet read my first story: Akairo Neko, please do! With that said, goodbye.**

 _ **SAYOUNARA MINNA! ~**_

 _ **TILL NEXT TIME~**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: ThE FIRST NIGHT

It was surprising, how fast I was back in my room.

-It really was nowhere-

I muttered and Len smiled. But I was curious about some things, so I began.

-How much time has passed while we were in the field?-

-None, there is no time in the fields since the fields are nowhere-

-I see, so what now?-

-You continue with your daily life-

-Not so easy witha devil and his companion in your house. But luckily, my parents aren't going to be in the house this weekend, so you don't have to worry for some time. Meanwhile, I am going to take a bath, after being in that blood. And I also have to wash my dress, guess it was a bad day to pick my favorite green dress-

-Sorry about that, so,while you take a I check the house out? Last time I was in the human world technology wasn't so advanced...-

I laughed a little

-Sure knock yourselves out, but don't break anything and if you do, tell me-

With that said Len headed downstairs with Oliver, who seemed more excited, probably didn't go out that much. Then I headed towards my bathroom with some pajamas in hand since it was getting late (about 6:00) and I wanted to take a long bath, so it was probably going to be night when I got out. I set the water on hot and sat down on the toilet, waiting for the tub to fill up. Then I began thinking about what happened and wondered about why I believed Len. It was something hard to explain, but I just felt like this had happened to me before or I was told about it. After taking off my clothes, with a sigh I slowly got in the big tub, too big for me, now filled with hot water. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, tired from all that had happened before. I woke up because someone was persistently knocking on the closed bathroom I did not open my eyes, I instead sighed.

 _-'Wait, I didn't close the bathroom door, I closed the room's door'.-_

-LEN!-

That sounded like Oliver's voice. But why would he be calling for Len in the bathroom? I opened my eyes, and immediately I backed away until I felt the wall.

-What are you doing in here?!-

I screamed and put my arms over my chest, thankfully the soap bubble filled water covered the rest.

-I see you're awake, beautiful-

Len said with a smirk. I blushed pink. He was sitting in the tub, like me.

Completely naked, like me. There was something off about him, he wasn't the nice formal boy, just then, I noticed. His eyes weren't cerulean blue like mine they were purple.

 _-'Could this be what he had said before? Was the sin of Lust coming out?'-_

-Rin! Please stay calm. If I can't come in, try to snap him out of it and remember whatever he does it's not because he wants to. It's the sin of Lust-

While Oliver said all that, my eyes semeed to be glued to the bathroom door. Which was bad because as soon as Oliver finished and I looked in front of me. Len was closer to me. And I could not back away any more.

-Len, please-

-Are you scared? Don't worry I'll make you feel good soon enough.-

I blushed deeply

-W-what are you saying?!-

-Oh, do you not understand? I see, let me show you what I mean then.-

As soon as he said that, he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in to him, and then after cupping my face and pushing my hair aside. He kissed me, deeply. After returning after shock. I pushed Len away harshly and slapped him, hard, so hard he even turned his face to the side.

-How dare you?!-

That was my first kiss, so I was pretty pissed.

-The fierce type are we? I like that.-

He grabbed my wrist. And pulled me towards him again. Then he looked at me straight in the eyes. And I saw that his purple gaze was full of Lust , pure Lust. Meanwhile I could see mine reflected in his eyes and my gaze was a scared but at the same time a mad one. After staring into each other eyes for a while. His eyes flashed blue, but in the end returned to purple. Then, he hugged me and put his lips on my naked shoulder and bit and sucked so hard, blood came out. And I started crying softly, both because of the pain and because I was scared.

-Len...p-please stop..Len-

After I pleaded, something changed in him and he froze. He softly kissed the wound he made on my shoulder and stared at me. His eyes were slowly turning to their natural blue again mixing with purple until they were that pretty cerulean blue again. His gaze was now sad and full of guilt, he also looked mad, but not at me rather himself for not being able to stop. He kissed me softly and gently and when he pulled back I turned my head and rested it on the wall, closing my eyes, to continue weeping softly. I heard him get out of the water, and out the door, into my room. As soon as Len went into my room I heard him and Oliver talking.

-As soon as she gets out, give her the weapon.-

-Why? I mean-

-It's an order-

Len said demandingly, cutting off Oliver.

-I understand, but are you sure, doing that would mean that...-

-I don't care about that, it is for both her and my safety, I don't want to regret something later-

Len said with a rather sad tone.

-Ok, I'll do it-

I listen to them intently and when they finished. I stayed there hugging my knees and trying to dry my eyes. But it was useless because tears kept coming out, flowing endlessly. I crept out of the bathroom and into my room, a few time later, after I finished crying and I put a gauze on my shoulder wound. And, just as I expected Oliver was there, waiting with something in hand.

-Are you okay?-

He asked worriedly.

I nodded.

-Why did he do that?-

-He didn't do it because he wanted to, it was the sin of Lust, in fact I think it hurt him.-

-You think?-

\- I know, as his companion, some of his feelings flow into me, sometimes uncousciously and sometimes when he allows them to. And after he talked to me, I could feel his sadness and guilt.-

-What were you two talking about earllier?-

-Oh, he just wanted me to give you this-

He handed me something wrapped around in a purple blanket. When I opened it I stared at the object. It was a curved dagger, with a black rift and some purple designs.

-Is this what Len was talking about before, in his field?-

-Yes, precisely. That dagger can only hurt him-

-I see. But I don't want it-

-What?-

-If I accepted this something bad woud happen, right?-

-Effectively-

-Then I don't want it-

-But, Rin, at least keep it hidden or something-

-Fine, I will put it under my pillow, just in case, but I won't use it. Especially against him, you said he doesn't do it because he wants to, right? That it's the sin of Lust controlling him, then there's no need to harm him if it's not his fault-

I said

-Thank you, miss Rin, you really are kind.-

-Do you know where he is now? I just want to tell him that I understand it wasn't him that did 'that'-

I said and unconsciously touched my shoulder.

-He's probably on the balconey, he loves gazing at stars and at the moon, and there's such a pretty sight of them both out on the balcony, that I'm sure he'll be there-

I smiled. That was surprising, I would have never thought Len liked astronomy.

-I see, thanks-

With that I went out to look for Len. And just like Oliver said, Len was on the balcony gazing at the sky. It was mesmerizing, Len's looked like they were full of stars, as if they were a sea of endless stars, you could see he really did love astronomy. He was so focused on the sky, he didn't even hear me going out into the balcony.

-Len...-

He turned around as soon as he heard me and his eyes were a bit puffy, which meant _'he was crying? Because he hurt me?'_

-I'm sorry Rin for what I did to you-

-It's okay, I know it wasn't you, it did hurt more mentally than physically, but as soon as Oliver explained I understood. So, I forgive you, don't worry. Plus, that last kiss was you not Lust, right? You were trying to comfort me.-

I blushed pink and Len blushed a little too

-...That...yes. I was trying to comfort you...I mean after what I did to you-

-Don't say that, it was Lust not you. Anyways, let's move on. You really like stars don't you?-

He smiled.

-I do, they're one of the few things that trascend time, like me.-

He gazed at the stars and his eyes just lit up

-You see that one over there?-

-Yes, what about it?-

-It shines brighter than the others, I really like it.-

-Then, why don't you give it a name?-

-I see, then what about RiLe?-

-RiLe?-

I asked, curious about what it meant.

-Yeah it stands for Rin and Len-

-I like it-

Then, we kept talking about stars, and he mentioned constellations I had never heard about before, he also taught me a few things. When we finished talking, he kept staring at the sky with the glint in his eyes and I moved without noticing, unconsciously towards him. I stood close to him and took his hand and held it up in the air, with mine pressed against his.

-You know, I think we have the same hands.-

I said and smiled.

-They do look alike a lot-

-Just like twins-

I intertwined my fingers with his and he did the same with mine.

-Can I see it? The wound I mean-

-Sure-

With my other hand I took off the gauze on my shoulder. Len got closer and pressed his lips to my wound. It stinged a little, but nothing big. When he pulled back I asked.

-What was that for?-

-They say the kiss of a devil cures wounds-

-Is that so, then I think I have a wound on my lips, would you cure it?-

I said timidly and blushing, not even knowing the reason those words came out of my mouth.

-Sure...-

Len cupped my cheek and softly, gently kissed me. And I kissed back. When we pulled apart. Len hugged me and I buried my face between his neck and shoulder. Then I heard Oliver come out.

-So you guys are still out here. It's getting late, you should come in-

Oliver said and I blushed,because he saw me hugging Len.

-You're right-

I started walking inside, with Len close behind me. When we were already in and I was sitting on the sofa. I wondered about where they would sleep, so I started.

-Hey, about where you guys are going to sleep you can sleep in my room. I can set up futons for you. Or you can sleep here. Wherever you guys like-

-Don't worry about me miss Rin, I'm like a shadow I don't need sleep. But I always go to Len's field at night. But Len has a human's body so he does need sleep-

said Oliver

-Then Len I guess that means you'll be crashing with me-

I was still blushing, from our kiss and Len was too.

-Okay by me-

-I'll be going now, goodnight-

Oliver said while he opened the field and went it

-Goodnight-

Len and I said at the same time.

-Let's go Len. I'll set up the futon so you can sleep.-

I went up the stairs and into my room. I got a futon out from under my bed and started setting it up.

-Here you go, all finished-

I said when I was done.

-Thanks-

I got into my gigantic bed,which was way too big for one person, like almost everything in the house. When I saw that Len was already falling asleep on the futon. I turned off the light and opened my arms to the world of dreams.

 **I was having a dream, or a nightmare I should say. There were balls of fire in the air all a different color. There was a yellow one, a dark blue one, a green one, a red one, a pink one, a blue one and a purple one. But the last one seemed to be trapped. The balls of fire slowly turned into figures. The yellow one turned into a girl with a blonde hair like mine tied into a ponytail with blue eyes, she was wearing a beautiful yellow and black dress. The dark blue one turned into a man, with dark blue hair and light blue eyes. He seemed to be dressed like a judge.**

 _ **-'Weird.'-**_

 **The green one turned into a girl with light green hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a grey shirt with a dark green vest and black pants. She wore a silver mask which covered half of her face. She seemed to be glaring at the blue man and also had a revolver in hand, which scared me. The red one turned into a beautiful woman with short mahogany hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a beautiful but sensual sparkly red dress. The pink one turned into a pretty woman with long pink hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a kimono. The blue one turned into a girl with long blue pigtails and cerulean eyes, she was wearing a blue and silver long dress. The last one, the purple one, turned into... nothing. It stayed as fire.**

 **-So that's Len's twin?-**

 **I turned around to see who had said that and found out it was the girl with blonde hair.**

 **-She must be confused about who we are, Len probably didn't tell her, he never does.-**

 **The woman with mahogany hair said**

 **-Pleased to meet you, Im Margarita Blakenheim, well that's my devil name, you can call me Miku. I'm the sin of** **Sloth** **-**

 **The girl with the long blue pigtails, Miku, introduced herself.**

 **-Kayo Sudou, call me Luka. The sin of** **Envy** **.-**

 **The woman with the pink hair and kimono said.**

 **-Gallerian Marlon, sin of** **Covetousness.** **Call me Kaito.-**

 **The guy dressed like a judge said. Right after he said that, the girl next to him, the one with short green hair glared at him and *tch*ed.**

 **-Nemesis Sudou, sin of** **Anger.** **Gumi.**

 **She kindly smiled at me.**

 _ **-'Was she really the sin of anger?'-**_

 **-Sin of** **Gluttony.** **Banica Conchita, but I prefer you call me Meiko.**

 **The woman with mahogany hair and the sensual dress introduced herself.**

 **-I guess I'm last, my devil name is Riliane Lucifen D' Autriche. Sin of** **Pride.** **Call me Lenka.-**

 **This girl looked a lot like Len, you could she was like his genderbend or something.**

 **-So what's your name?-**

 **Lenka had asked.**

 **-Rin Kagamine.-**

 **-I see, so everyone let's give her a big devils welcome-**

 **When Lenka said that. Everyone's eyes changed color.**

 **Miku's cerulean eyes turned blue. Luka's blue eyes turned pink. Kaito's light blue eyes turned dark blue. Gumi's blue eyes turned green. Meiko's eyes changed from brown to red and Lenka's eyes turned gold. They all also had a cynical smile. They were all moving towards me, blocking me from any escape. Some of them had weapons in hand.**

 **Luka had some tailoring scissors covered in blood and Gumi had her revolver.**

 **-Why don't we have a trial?-**

 **-Let me put you to sleep...-**

 **-I bet you'd be a delicious appetizer...-**

 **-I like those clothes...-**

 **-Everything is mine...-**

 **They were almost on top of me and were hitting with kicks and their fists. Then I closed my eyes and screamed.**

I woke up and sat on my bed, screaming.

-Rin? Are you okay?-

Len asked worriedly.

-Y-yes.-

I said shakily and tears started flowing down my cheeks. I tried to desperately wipe my tears away, but new ones kept coming down. Len was now standing near my bed, trying to comfort me by rubbing my back.

-What's wrong?-

Len asked and I explained

-I had a nightmare, all the sins were there, except you. They were so nice at first, but then..after Lenka said something.. they all changed, they were hitting me and kicking me.-

When I said 'Lenka' Len froze for a moment.

-It's the welcoming of devils, we all have to do it when one of us finds our twin.-

-So, you've done it to other people?-

He nodded sadly.

-We usually don't want to, but we have to...-

My talk with Len had calmed me down a little, so now instead of crying I was weeping softly.

-But don't worry, it won't happen again.-

Len said and started getting into the futon again. I nodded and covered myself with the blanket. But as soon as I closed my eyes, I started shaking and sat up again. Len looked at me with worry in his eyes.

-I-i can't sleep. I close my eyes and I see their smiles.-

I was about to start crying again. But I took a big breath and calmed down. Len sat on the bed next to me and hugged me. I blushed and buried my face in his neck.

-Rin, want me to sleep with you?-

I blushed deeply and looked at him.

-I-i didn't m-mean it like that! I just, you know thought you would...-

I nodded. I got under the blankets and Len did too. We were facing each other. I got closer to him and hugged him, putting my arms around his torso. I buried my face in his chest. Len hugged me putting his arms around my chest. I knew he was blushing and was nrevous, the same as me.

-G-goodnight Len-

Goodnight Rin.-

Feeling safe in his arms I closed my eyes and although at first I saw their cynical smiles again and felt their kicks and hits. I kept my eyes closed, and soon they dissapeared and I fell asleep in Len's arms.

* * *

 **OHAYOU MINNA~**

 **Yeah, so I know I said I didn't have internet and I still don't. But I am visiting a friend's house who obviously has internet, so that's why I could upload this chapter. It was easier since I had already finished it a while ago, so yeah. I have already started writing chapter 3 so YAY! I had to do a little research for this chapter becausse I did not know at all some of the name's. Thanks to this chapter I found out what Miku's and Luka's names are in the Seven Deadly Sins saga. If you want to check it out yourself go to vocaloid wikia. (I tried putting the link, but I couldn't.)**

 **I hope you liked it and now it's**

 **REVIEW RESPONSY TIME!.**

 **V-02-OrangeBananas-V-02: First of all thank you so much for reviewing! I luvs ya for that. You made me laugh with the whole mothy thing, LOL. I hope you liked Lust Len's part in the story.**

 **Thank you V-02-OrangeBananas-V-02, mirrors02 and writ-username-here for following my story.**

 ** _SAYOUNARA MINNA!_** ****

 ** _TILL NEXT TIME~_**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: SCHOOL

The weekend was over and alas it was time for school again. My parents had come back home, so Len and Oliver stayed in my room most of the time. It was an early morning and I was walking to school dressed in my neat uniform. It consisted of a light blue skirt and a white long sleeve button up shirt with a black long sleeve blazer covering the shirt, and on the neck a blue ribbon with some long black socks and brown school shoes. When I was in a place where no one usually passed by, I stopped.

-Len, you can come out now.-

So he did, in a few seconds, Len and Oliver were in front of me, smiling.

-Len, will you be at school with me, all day?-

-No, I will leave you safe and sound at school with Oliver and leave.-

-Why?-

-There's a devil's meeting related with the war. Now that the've done the welcoming of devils. It is official I have a twin.-

-I see-

I said rather sadly, I had began to grow accostumed to having Len by my side always, nonetheless began walking again and I no longer felt him by my side, he had turned invisible.

I arrived at the school gates about 10 minutes later. It was somehow weird, I was sad because I knew Len woudn't be with me, but somehow happy because I could feel and act more normal around school and my friends. I looked around and when it was safe, I signaled him and Len came out.

-This is where we part, Rin-

-Yes, but promise me you'll pick me up at 3:00-

-I promise-

Len kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes.

-See you later-

I nodded. Then he left. I walked inside the school and went into my classroom all the while feeling Oliver by my side even though I couldn't see him. It was odd I could feel Oliver even when I couldn't see him, but as for Len it was different I could not feel him at all when he was invisible and I sometimes even wondered if he had left. With these thoughts inside my head, class had started without my noticing.

-...Kagamine? Rin Kagamine?-

I snapped out of my trance and almost screamed while standing up.

-Here!-

My classmates started laughing and giggling and I flushed.

-I see you're full of energy this morning. Kagamine-san-

I nodded and sat down. Trying to bury my face in my hands.

-Are you okay Rin-chan?-

I turned around, I knew that voice

-Of course, Teto, why wouldn't I be?-

-I don't know, it was just an instinct-

-Instinct?-

-Yes-

With that our little chat ended and we both looked towards the board.

A few classes later, it was break time. I walked with Teto at my side, towards the empty music classroom, which no one ever used. It was kind of our hideout, since no one ever went there. I sat on the piano's seat as so did Teto.

-Play a song.-

I smiled, Teto had a fond liking for hearing me play the piano.

-What song?-

-You know-

She giggled. And I started playing a melody, a soft and gentle one, which then gave in to a faster one. I ended the song smiling.

-Are you sure you don't want to be a musician?-

-It's just a hobby Teto, a way to pass away time.-

There was a piano at my house, a beautiful one. Most of the time I was playing it.

-But you're so good!-

She squealed.

-Anyways, how did your weekend go?-

I asked her, she had told me she was staying with her boyfriend in a cabin in the mountains.

-It was wonderful, I would have enjoyed it more if you were there with me, there was a beautiful lake.-

-I would have liked to go, but my parents were on a business trip and I had to take care of the house. And I wouldn't have liked to be a third wheel-

She pouted, it was cute, she kind of looked like a chipmunk. I poked her cheeks and we both broke out laughing.

-Promise you'll go next time, just you and me?-

-I'll have to see when with my parents, but I promise I'll go-

-YAY!-

She jumped up and down happilly.

-I swear you're such a child sometimes.-

She humphed.

-I just remembered!-

She screamed.

-What?-

-Mrs. Ruko asked me to help her with some papers!-

I laughed.

-Then go-

-You're right!-

She hurried away.

-SEE YOU AT TOMORROW RIN!-

I smiled, Teto was so she was good company, I felt lonely most of the time at my aternoon classes or at lunch. We only took morning classes together. And our lunch time were one hour apart since she was in one grade higher than mine's. I went into the hallway to check that Teto had really gone away and closed the door.

-Oliver, are you here?-

He appeared before me.

-Who's that girl? Her aura is.. different from others.-

-She's my best friend since we were little.-

I smiled remembering the days when we played with Barbie dolls.

-I see...Anyways what she said is right. You do play the piano wonderfully. That's one thing you have in common with Len.-

I chirped up.

-Len plays the piano?-

-Yes, he was taught when he was little, he doesn't play often now though.-

This was something new, astronomy and the piano, Len was quite interesting.

Maybe I could persuade him to play the piano for me to hear.

-By the way, do you know what happens at those meetings?-

I was refferering to the meeting where Len had went.

-No, we companions are forbidden to go to any of those meetings. If you ask him, I'm sure he'll tell you.-

-I guess you're right.-

At that moment the bell rang.

-I have to go back to classes.-

He nodded and opened Len's field before going in he waved and smiled.

-See you later, Rin.-

-See you later, Oliver.-

He went in and the portal closed. I got up and after going to my locker and gathering all the stuff I needed for my next three classes I headed to History class.

I went inside the classroom and sure enough the twins were there, next to my seat.

-Hi Rin-

Rui Kagene twin sister of Rei Kagene said.

-Hi Rui, hey Rei-

Rei nodded acknowledging me. The Kagene twins sure were strange. Both of them had black hair with golden yellow eyes. They looked like black cats you could say. While Rei kept his hair loose, reaching to his shoulders. Rui styled her hair like mine. She had a white ribbon on the back of her loose hair that like Rei's also reached to her shoulders. But today, as weird as it sounded Len had insisted on doing my hair,so I let him. He had styled my hair into two pigtails on the side and some diamond shaped pins holding my bangs.

-Who styled your hair? I like it-

said Rui making Rei notice.

-Thanks. It was my.. um. .my mom.-

-You look nice that, for once you two don't have the same hairstyle.-

said Rei and Rui and I pouted. The bell rang and the teacher came in a few minutes later and class started. After History class came English class and after that came Math class. Finally it was time for lunch, I was starving, I hadn't eaten breakfast. I headed with Rui beside me to the roof. We sat leaning against the wall and got our bentos out to begin eating.

-Itadakimasu~-

Rui said and began eating, I repeated and began eating too. Rui finished before me. Either she was a really fast eater or I was a really slow one. When I finished eating. Rui insisted we walk around the school. And so, that's how I ended up practically on the other side of the school, tired. I sat on one of the benches beneath the trees. It was part of the old school, so there weren't any people around except for Rei, Rui and me.

-Rin your hair really looks nice you should have him style it up like that more.-

-Rui you said it this morning, tha-

In that instant it hit me.

 _'Rui said -have him-. Impossible.'_

-What's wrong Rin?-

She asked with a smirk on her face.

-Those pins really are cute, did Len give them to you?-

I stood up and stumbled backwards.

-H-how?-

Rei stood up and smiled.

-You know how.-

-B-but that means you two are...-

-Not quite, we're not devils, we're demons a lower but still powerful rank.-

I couldn't believe it. Rui and Rei had been my classmates for nearly two years. If the twins I called and believed were my friends were actually, in reality, demons then who could I trust?

-The thing is we're on a mission sent by one of the devils, Luka-

I remembered her it was the woman with long pink hair. The devil of Envy.

-What mission?-

I asked with a shaky voice.

-A mission to kill you.-

I was on the verge of tears. Rui and Rei did some kind of transformation. They now had cat ears and tails, both with a giant scythe in hand.

-Oliver-

I said desperately with fear why hadn't he come out yet? I closed my eyes, hoping this was just another bad dream. But when I opened them everything was the same. I fell on my knees. Rei attacked from the left and Rui from the right, both swinging their gigantic scythes down. My eyes closed on instinct, my body waiting for the pain to come. But instead I heard a crash.

-Rin-

I knew that voice. It was Len's. I opened my eyes and thankfully Len was there with his back to me, protecting me.

-It's ok now-

He was looking at me. I saw a glint of a blade.

-Len!-

It was too late. Rei had struck Len, making a giant wound on his chest.

-You finally came,you haven't been feeding have you? Luka said so, you know that for us creatures of the other world feeding is especially important for our human bodies.-

said Rei. Rui coming up behind him. Len was on the floor, he coughed up blood and immediately wiped the corner of his mouth. He sat up.

-Don't be so full of yourself, I was just taken by surprise and while it is true that I haven't been feeding, I can still win against you two.-

-I don't think so Len-kun, we aren't the same as before, not the same little pair of twins you fooled and then left alone, to die.-

said Rui with a smile on her face.

-You're wrong. I only did that to protect you two.-

Len looked pained.

-Don't give me that bullshit!-

Rui swiped down her scythe and I instinctively covered Len. I heard my own skin being sliced open and gasped in pain.

-Rin!-

Len grabbed me by the waist and I felt myself being in the air. Len took me to the roof and laid me sideways on the floor, with my head on his lap. He was nervous, I noticed.

-Len, I-

I coughed out blood.

-Don't say anything, it's ok.-

He did an algorithm in his hand and pressed it to the wound on my back.

-This should help a little-

The pain now lowered a little.

-You can't hide Len-

It was Rei on the left side of the roof.

-Because we will always find you-

Rui, on the right side of the roof. They both came at us. Len hugged me. He was struck again. He flew with me in his hands towards one of the gardens.

-Len, are you okay?-

I was worried, very worried. He nodded, he couldn't even talk. I began to cry, it was my fault, if onlI wasn't his twin. If only I didn't love him.

-Don't cry-

-How can I not? This is my fault.-

-It isn't-

-Then why aren't you fighting back? It's beacuse you're two busy protecting weak, defenseless me! Just forget about me and fight back!-

-I can't forget about you.-

I kept crying.

-And the reason to why I'm not fighting back is what Rei said, I haven't been feeding for a long time.-

 _-'Was this a way I could finally help?'-_

-What do you need? I'll help you-

-Rin, no-

-I'm not asking you, if this is a way I can help you, then I will. You need to fight back or otherwise you'll be killed! I don't want that. So you will do whatever you need to do,even if it kills me-

He really didn't want to feed. Was it really that bad?

-I-i can't put you in a trance and drink your blood, I-i just can't-

-Why not?!-

-Because I love you!-

-If you love me, then do this for me.-

I was shocked by the sudden confession.

-Rin..-

-Hello~-

Rui and Rei said in unison, swinging their scythes down once again and striking me.

I bit my lip so as not to scream. Len flew up and took me to the top of the school's bell.

-Do..it. For me.-

I forced out those words, barely unable to speak.

-O-okay.-

His eyes turned purple.

-I'm sorry-

He kissed me and my eyes closed, as much as I tried I couldn't open them. Len pulled back, and I felt his warm breath on my neck. I felt him lick the space between my neck and throath and I gasped, then I felt fangs sinking into the side of my throath. My eyes opened and I screamed but it was inaudible, the bell resounded, striking the hour. It was more painful than the two wounds Rui and Rei gave me, more painful than anything I ever felt. I felt a burning sensation running through my body. Len removed his fangs from my throat and whispered in my ear.

-Go to sleep-

His voice was like a melody, mesmerizing, enchanting. Like in a trance... Then I truly understood why Len didn't want to do this, why he didn't want to hurt me.

I closed my eyes and before I fell asleep with the rays of the sunlight caressing my skin. I felt him sink his fangs once more into my neck.

And I fell into an endless pit of darkness.

* * *

 **HI! YEAH OK.**

 **So yeah here is the third chappie eat it up you little birdies. I don't know know why, but I almost cried writing this chapter...**

 **Anyways.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSY TIME!**

 **V-02-OrangeBananas-V-02: I can never write your name in one go. Thank you for al the love and the review. I hope you liked this chapter. You're totally my favorite reviewer, and totally not because you're my only reviewer*sob,sob* Anyways I love you no matter what, plz keep reviewing and readingmy story.**

 **BUT SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! Would it kill you to write just one tiny little review? I mean my review response time is so, so, so short.**

 ***sigh* I know most of you won't care but I have to say it anyways, because I still have hope.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 ** _SAYOUNARA MINNA!_**

 ** _TILL NEXT TIME~_**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: AFTER THE BITE.

Something hurt, but I didn't know what. It was strange, like when you want something but don't like it. I was on top of something soft. My bed maybe? I didn't think so, the blankets felt different. I tried to open my eyes, but I was so tired and my eyelids felt so heavy. When I tried to raise my arm, I was surprised to see I could and instinctively my hand went to my neck. I pressed my fingers down on what felt like a bandage and winced. I had found what hurt, it was my neck, but why? I was at school I remembered, with Rui and Rei when something happened. I was in danger and someone saved me but the person who saved me also hurt me. Len?

-A-are you awake? If so, open your eyes.-

A voice, a scared and weak one. I tried to open my eyes and this time the result was successful, my eyes fluttered open. Was it because I was more awake and less tired now? I tried to sit up but the voice stopped me.

-It's okay don't force yourself. Do you want water?-

I nodded and the person quickly rushed away. I sat up, this time with no one stopping me. I was indeed on a bed, a big one with beige blankets. There was a hand mirror at my side and I picked it up. I looked at my reflection and fixed my messy hair. I lowered the mirror a little and saw the bandages on my neck. I started taking it off and when I'd finished it fell on my lap in a little mess. I had a wound. It looked as if someone had bit me and torn off a little of the skin there. It wasn't a pretty sight, but somehow I felt as if I had helped someone by having this wound. I felt kind of happy by it. Then the door to the room opened and the boy came in.

-Here-

I took the glass he was handing me and gulped the water down.

-Thank you-

I said. This boy looked young, he was probably one or two years younger than me. He was wearing black pants with a blue jacket. He had a girlish look to him. His hair was between white and silver, it was short normal hair. He was pale and his eyes were big, like a girl's eyes. His left eye was light green and his right eye was light blue. He also had some grey curved horns. As strange as it sounded, he looked normal and he seemed strangely familiar. I kept staring at his horns, they were just fascinating in a he noticed he covered them with the jacket's hoodie. It surprised me.

-Why?-

-You thought they were weird right?-

-Not at all, I think they're pretty-

I said. His cheeks turned rosy pink.

-Really?-

I nodded. He was so cute! Like a younger brother or classmate you can't resist hugging.

-T-thanks, no one's said that about my horns before.-

I smiled.

-I've never been the guardian of someone so kind.-

'Guardian'.

-Guardian?-

-Don't you remember me? Rinny?-

There was only one person who I let call me that except my parents.

-P-piko?-

-You remember!-

He smiled.

How could I not. When I was little maybe about 5 or 6 years old I spent all the time I could being with Piko. My parents thought he was just an imaginary friend because they couldn't see him. Once when I was little I was playing and lost the ball which had gone to the street. I immediately went to retrieve it, but I didn't look and a car almost hit me. But, it didn't because before I was hit Piko saved me. That was the first time we met. He had introduced himself as my guardian in training. We played together every day no one but me could see him though and that made me a bit sad. I remember that then he only had some little stubs on his head instead the horns he had now. He didn't like them though and when I asked him why he'd said it was because all the other guardians had wings, angel wings, and they made fun of him, they said he wouldn't be a guardian angel. So I had told him that I liked them, that they were pretty and made him unique. Then he kissed me, well it was more of a peck and since at the time I didn't really understand the meaning of a first kiss so I guess it was okay. But then when I was 10, Piko said that he had to go away to train and study some more, but that one day he'd come back for me as my full fledged guardian. At that time I did know what a first kiss meant, but still since I was so sad because he was leaving before he did I had asked for a kiss for old time's sake since he had kissed me for the first time we had done it again a couple of times, it was used as a method for cheering each other up.

-You did come back. I had forgotten.-

I felt ashamed for forgetting.

-It's okay. Four years is a lot of time.-

He leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips and I instantly blushed, now that I was fourteen and after what happened with Len in the bathroom, kissing had a different meaning.

-How did you find me?-

-I've always been watching after you, but I couldn't meet you again, not until now that is. In reality, the reason I went away to train and study for so much time was because I already knew that 'he' was coming for you.-

'he?'

-You mean Len?-

He nodded.

-I see.-

He glanced at my neck.

-I'm sorry...for not protecting you.-

-Huh? Oh, it's alright I'm ok now so don't worry about it, you looked out for me though right? You cared for me and took care of me. Thanks for that.-

I put my feet on the floor and stood up.

He stood up from the little wooden chair he was sitting on and came to aid me, but I waved him away.

-You're taller than me now. I used to be the tall one when we were little.-

He stood in front of me.

-You're right.-

I started walking around the small room, stretching my legs.

-How many days has it been?-

-About four weeks.-

-Four weeks?!-

It was shocking, I mean I knew I had been asleep for some time, I felt it in my legs while I was walking around, but I didn't think it would have been so long.

\- The wounds on your back have healed; but he drank a lot, of your blood I mean and then you kept bleeding, I was really worried and scared.-

-Is he okay?-

Weird, right? I was more worried for Len that for myself. I started walking towards the bed.

-He must be repenting for it still; a devil repenting how hilarious!, their very existence is sinful.-

I heard another voice and a scoff. I turned around and saw a dark blonde haired girl with a long side ponytail. She wrapped a new bandage around my neck, covering my neck and whispered a soft

-There-

under her breath.

-He's been worried sick every minute you've spent in here without opening your eyes.-

The girl said and Piko piped up.

-Neru, don't be so rude.-

-Oh hush!-

She looked towards me.

-It must be nice though, to have someone worried for you when you fall ill.-

She extended her hand and I took it.

-Akita Neru.-

She squeezed my hand tightly.

-Kagamine R-

-Rin-

She finished saying for me.

-I've been looking after you all this time, with the help of this guy.-

She pointed towards Piko.

-So I know your name by now.-

-Thanks for taking care of me.-

-I'm a healer, it's my job.-

-Akita-san-

-Call me Neru.-

She cut me off.

-Neru, erm, where is he now?-

-You mean the devil?-

-Neru!-

Piko looked embarrassed because of Neru's attitude.

I laughed a little.

-Yeah, the devil.-

-I called him a while ago, to tell him you woke up, so if he's not in the waiting room he must be on his way, I'll show you, so come on.-

As soon as she left the room, Piko started apologizing.

-I'm sorry she's so rude, she's always been this way.-

-It's okay.-

I stood up from the corner of the bed I was sitting on and straightened the dress I was wearing , it was a long white sleeved dress, and it was very soft, it wasn't mine, so I guess it was Neru's. I was barefoot and the floor was cold, but didn't mind at all. When I was about to walk through the door and follow Neru who was scurrying away I touched his shoulder and smiled at him.

-I'm glad you found a friend you get along with so well.-

With that I quickened my pace to follow the Neru who was nearly out of my sight. After a few turns I caught up to her. The place I was in was a little hospital I noticed, which explained why it was so cold. We reached a door, she pushed a green button next to a door, let some nurses, I guessed they were nurses or maybe they were healers?, push someone in a stretcher inside and we went out into a little waiting room that had a few people sitting on the typical hospital chairs.

-Wait for me here, I'm going to pack your clothes and sign your papers so you can leave.-

I nodded, found a seat and watched her walk away.

The commotion around was the usual for a hospital, it wasn't a normal one though because they were persons with elf ears and wings. After a while I heard a door being opened and found out it was Len with Oliver at his side. When our eyes met, he rushed over and hugged me pulling me up; making me stand up, it felt strange, I wasn't used to this closeness from him.

-Rin.-

He whispered in my hair.

-I'm sorry.-

He pulled back and looked at the bandage on my neck.

-It's okay, I'm fine now.-

He stared at the floor, ashamed for what happened.

-Really, it's okay.-

He looked at me. Suddenly I remembered something Len had said before.

'-I love you-'

I blushed.

-Rin? You're red, are you okay?-

-I-i'm perfectly okay.-

-Are you sure?-

He pressed his forehead against mine, probably to check if I had a fever.

I pushed him away and nodded.

Maybe he didn't remember and we could just keep going on like we used to before what happened at school.

-Oliver.-

He smiled weakly and waved even though he was right in front of me

-Hey.-

He had a bandage around his neck and over his head, apart from the one he always had over his right eye. I wondered what had happened to him.

-Are you okay?-

-This is nothing.-

Oliver was dressed in a cute blue navy suit that had some gold lines on the little cape over his shoulders and on the cuffs of the shirts long sleeves, which were also blue with a white button up shirt underneath. He had short brown pants that reached to his knees, a white sailor hat with a black cap, he was barefoot, but was as happy as ever.

-Um, Len?-

I turned to my side.

-Yeah?-

-About school, what happened?-

-I'll tell you when we get home.-

I nodded, it was better to talk about it over there. Neru came rushing towards me with Piko behind holding a bag which she handed over to me.

-Here is your stuff Rin and you are free to go.-

She glanced at Len.

-Hi, Mr. Devil.-

-Just call me Le-

-But you're a devil.-

Len sighed and I laughed.

-Rin-

I looked at Piko.

-Yes?-

-Here, you'll need this for your wound, put it on every time you change your bandages, which you should do weekly.-

He handed me a little tube of ointment and some pills.

-The pills are for pain, just in case.-

-Thanks, Piko.-

He glanced at Len.

-You know the rules, so you know what happens if this occurs again.-

Piko said a bit angrily at Len and they both glared at each other.

Neru stepped in between the two of them.

-Well Rin, call me if you need anything or if your wound worsens or the stitches on your back open up.-

-Okay, understood.-

I looked at Piko and brought him in a hug.

-Thanks again, for everything.-

He hugged back.

-We should catch up sometime, I'll call for you when I have some free time.-

He suggested.

-That'd be fine.-

I started walking towards the door and before I left, waved at them and mouthed 'goodbye'.

-You are sooo in love with her.-

Neru said.

-S-shut up! T-that's not true.-

Piko said blushing and waving his hands.

-It's okay lover boy, I won't tell her directly, but if she happens to find out it's not my fault.-

Neru sighed.

-Thanks.-

Piko muttered softly.

-Also, Mr. Devil's in love with her too, the other one, Oliver was it?, I'm not so sure. So you've got a rival, which means you'll have to work hard.-

Right after Neru finished, Piko glared at her.

-What? It's the truth.-

She said defensively.

-I gotta go help the nurses, or else the boss will yell at me, again.-

Piko nodded and Neru started walking away.

'I wish someone loved me the way Piko and Len love Rin.'

Were Neru's thoughts.

Outside Rin, Len and Oliver were walking in what seemed a town. It was certainly different, for instance there was no road, just fog at our feet and the clouds were so close to us we could even pass through them. Then I wondered.

'Is this heaven?'

If it was it would explain why everyone was staring at us, we were out of place. Everyone else had wings and elf ears, so I guess they were guardians. And a devil, a human and demon in heaven would certainly be out of place. I was about to ask.

-Len.-

We reached a big red oak door.

-May we please pass?-

Len had asked, but I didn't see anyone, suddenly the door opened and we went out, landing in my house's living room.

* * *

 **Hi. This really cost me a lot of trouble due to the reason that I write everything on my tablet and I submit here from my tablet since I don't have a computer and it is lately costing me lot's of trouble. But here I am fighting through for you guys.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSY TIME!**

 **Luhar: Thank you so much for reviewing I really appreciate it, reviews are what push me on to keep fighting and writing.**

 **Unknown: Thank you for your kind words. Here is the chapter you waited for, hope you like it.**

 **What happened to favorite reviewer? I miss chu!**

 **Ok, so I'm not going to give any spoilers but I will say that the next chapter will be a juicy one, so anticipate it.**

 **My review response time was longer, yay!**

 **Also, I posted a one-shot that is kind of practice for the lemmon I'm going to write here even though it was an idea of it's own. Please read it and tell me what you think!**

 **Thank you caytilyn for following my story and SakurianaHime for following/favoriting me and for favoriting my story.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 _ **SAYOUNARA MINNA!**_

 _ **TILL NEXT TIME~**_


End file.
